


Orientation: Asexual

by JuniperLemon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Steve, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Tony, Coming Out, Dating, Discovery of Sexuality, LGBT, M/M, Pride, ace - Freeform, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Tony is shocked when he is matched with Steve Rogers on an LGBT dating app. He is even more shocked to see Steve identifies as Asexual.





	Orientation: Asexual

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LGBT pride month.

Tony was flicking through his matches on a new dating app, not because he was particularly interested in finding someone but just to keep an eye on who was available. For someone like him it was always useful to know who in town was looking for the occasional hook up.

The app was new and specialised in LGBT dating, friendships and hookups which suited Tony perfectly as it meant he got considerably less questions about his bisexuality than if he got with a straight person. He was flicking through almost mindlessly until a name caught his attention causing his heart to leap into his throat. 

Steve Rogers.

He tapped the profile immediately and a large image popped up at the top of the profile which confirmed that this profile definitely belonged to Captain America himself. Immediately, Stark began to scroll through the bio and personal details just to snoop. That was until, for the second time in 20 seconds, his heart leapt into his throat upon noticing two words.

Orientation: Asexual.

It made sense or at least Tony thought it did. He'd never seen Steve even glance at another human in that way let alone done the deed with them. He'd originally assumed that Capsicle was just a prude since he'd carried a few of his 1930s values to present day but this fit so much better. It was like the missing piece to a Steve Rogers shaped puzzle. 

In an instant he had made his decision: He would confront Steve. 

\---

"Steve!" He called as he caught the man entering back from a run. Sweat glistened across his neck and face. 

"Tony?" The man frowned, confused.

Outside of the group and missions they didn't really talk apart from a polite hello if they met in the elevator. So, it wasn't particularly surprising that Steve was a little surprised by Tony's sudden eagerness to stop and chat after several months of neutral silence, especially since all the other Avengers were out. He eyed him sceptically.

"I, uh, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." He started, realising that he should have definitely planned out this interaction in his head more thoroughly, "I'm on this dating app for LGBT+ people..." 

At those words, the slight just-exercised flush drained from Steve's cheeks and his expression morphed into a 'deer in the headlights' sort of look. Tony felt instantly bad for throwing this conversation at the unprepared soldier like this. He considered dropping the conversation all together but knew that it would probably do more damage than help to just stop there with Steve wondering what he was going to say. Cap remained silent as he watched Tony. 

"Uh... We got matched!" He tried to make it sound like a wonderful surprise but their track record of dislike then neutral feeling made it sound like he was mocking him. 

The first question out of Steve's mouth was not what he was expecting but, in hindsight, he couldn't imagine it being anything different.

"You're homosexual?" 

"Gay? No, I'm bisexual." He clarified.

Tony watched as Steve's brain ticked over and tried to make sense of this new term. He'd seen it on the app but hadn't yet been able to search it on the internet. What was it and how did it apply to Tony? 

The genius explained, "It means I can be sexually attracted to both sexes. Either, I don't mind." 

Steve nodded, "So, guys and dames?" 

"Yup! But, it seems like you don't have much experience with the LGBT labels people use... Are sure you put the right one for yourself?" He asked mainly out of concern but he also wanted to ask all about Steve's sexuality. He couldn't help that it was his favorite topic of conversation.

"I think so. I've felt this way for a long time but it has only been in the last few months that I realised there was a name for it." He wiped at the cooling sweat on his neck. 

"But you're not a virgin?" Tony knew they were wandering into personal information but he phrased it as casually as possible. 

"No, I... uh, I tried it with guys and dames just to be sure but I never felt anything and I wasn't real interested anyway." 

"You don't have to justify yourself. Your label is yours!" It felt good to reassure the other man. Tony could remember what it felt like the first time he explored his sexuality. In some ways he wished someone had been there to guide him through and remind him that it is all okay, "Maybe we can talk about this more over coffee? Dinner?" 

"Like a date?" He seemed shocked. 

"Well, we did get matched on the app so there must be something about us that'll click." He flashed his most charming grin, "And if It doesn't work out then we can blame faulty matching on behalf of the app." 

"But, I... I don't have any interest in sex and you're... Well, you're you." Steve reminded him in the hopes it'd bring him back to reality so he'd understand that Steve really didn't have any interest in sex. He wasn't just saying that. 

"Rogers, you realise I had to tick a box to say I'd date an asexual person? Sure, sex is great but it's not the only thing I look for in a partner! Besides basic urges can be dealt with singularly." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Steve laughed and blushed, "Please don't!" But he chuckled anyway.

"So, what d'you say? Willing to give me a go?" 

Steve smiled and nodded, "Only if you're willing to give me a go too."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other LGBT stories!


End file.
